Fart Climbers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo and Nana want to learn how to fart like Princess Daisy and Toadette, who are both willing to teach the Ice Climbers
1. Chapter 1

"Can you flatulent females teach us to fart?" Popo the blue clothed eskimo Ice Climber asked Princess Daisy and Toadette as the two Ice Climbers were with the gassy Mario girls on the snowcapped mountains of the night bound Frappe Snowland.

Princess Daisy farted a brassy poot that echoed throughout the snowy wonderland as she nodded, wearing her winter uniform from the Winter Olympics. "Why sure! Anyone can fart when you put your mind and butt to it!"

"Yeah... just be sure to-" Toadette farted in between her statements as she blushed, wearing a pink parka similar to Nana's as she dusted off said parka upon hearing her thunderous tuba toot echo across the snowy plains. "...check your underwear every so often. You don't want a yucky brown pair of panties. Or diapers."

"Wait? You still wear diapers?" Nana the pink robed eskimo remarked in confusion as she squinted her eyes.

As the Ice Climbers and gassy gals of the Mushroom Kingdom made their way up the highest point of the ever expanding land of snow, Popo and Nana both farted simultaneously, causing a mini quake as everyone froze for a moment.

"Whoops... sorry about that!" Nana apologized as they all kept climbing, with Daisy and Toadette eying each other as they both wondered if it was a good idea to fart so strongly on a snowy mountain that can easily trigger an avalanche at any given moment...

Elsewhere, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were climbing up a different snowy mountain, having heard the flatulence that Daisy and Toadette were emitting as the two heavyweight bosses looked at each other.

"Do they always do that even in these predicaments?" Petey muttered as he tilted his bulbous head, the cold snow not affecting him somehow.

Dry Bowser sighed as he nodded his head, the snow collecting on his bones. "Yes, and sadly it's not the first time..."

 _Dry Bowser watched as Toadette was farting in the snowy race track that was the winter version of the Animal Crossing racecourse, with the animals hiding inside their homes as the Ice Climbers were having a snowball fight with different pairs. The skeletal reptile was polishing up his Bone Rattler bike from the snow that was falling down, with the frosty night not being silent as Toadette was cranking out so much wet flatulence, with a curious pair of Ice Climbers noticing as they were not focused on the snowball battle, being submerged in snow chucked at them by the other Ice Climber pairs._

 _"Hey, are you ever going to control yourself?" Dry Bowser asked as he was brushed back his red hair, the snow falling off as he tried to focus on his bike. "There's only so many times you can repeat the same thing!"_

 _"Well I happen to see different things in doing the same stuff occasionally!" Toadette remarked as she was farting in light blue shorts, melting the snowmen that were built around the village. "I mean, not everything appears to be samey! It can be new to someone!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, you two kids ready to fart?" Princess Daisy asked the Ice Climbers as they were gathered at the Sherbet Land from the Nintendo 64 era, with Toadette doing some cheer leading.

"Bend over like this?" Nana asked as she and Popo were bending over like Daisy.

Daisy nodded, smiling as she dusted off her winter Olympics outfit. "That's right! Now just take in a deep breath... and..." She released a huge brassy fart that shook the iceberg.

Popo and Nana farted simultaneously, with their gas blasts being bubbly as it caused the icy walls to collapse, with ice coming down as everyone got buried within the ice.

"Yeah!" Toadette cheered as she was bouncing up and down, farting wet poots in excitement as she twirled around, wearing her treasure tracker uniform. "That's how you break the wind!"

"Huh... I guess we're not bad for a couple of gassy kids," Popo said as he glanced back, letting out a squeaky fart.

Nana nodded, feeling a rumble in her stomach as she let out a deep pitched bassy fart, which echoed throughout the icicle cavern. "Yeah... this is really fun! I'm glad we have experts to show us how to be gassy in style!"


End file.
